Light diffusion box have been used extensively at present in order to turn the spot light source to an even flat light source. General, the light diffusion box is made into the shape of pyramid or octagonal cone, and the light source is installed on the top of the housing pyramid. The side-walls of the housing are mounted with reflecting cloth and the last side in the housing, which on the opposite side of the light source is mounted with a fabric diffusion layer. When the light reflects through the housing, the fabric diffusion layer will take on quadrangle or octagon. Due to the requirement of the photography, we sometimes want the shape which the light diffusion box is made has some specific ones, such as: rotundity, ellipse, pentacle, octagon, etc, but the ordinary light diffusion box of pyramid or octagonal cone cannot meet the requirements, in addition, the limited conditions and cost of manufacture, light diffusion box cannot be made to be all kinds of shape to meet different demands. This brings some troubles to photographers and takes bad effect to the photography.